L'Inventaire
by Lanagiwara
Summary: Deux hommes, deux egos qui se croisent lors d'une brève mission d'inventaire... Et qui se recroiseront.
1. Une guerre de portants

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **C'est parti pour la première fiction sur mon profil !**

 **Mon objectif est d'imaginer comment se passerait réellement une relation entre Zoro et Sanji dans notre monde. Je vais tenter de rester la plus fidèle possible à leurs caractères, rêves et failles.**

 **Mon rythme de publication sera hebdomadaire, même s'il est possible que je publie en avance ou en retard selon les aléas de la vie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Bon vous connaissez la routine maintenant, dépêchez-moi de signer vos contrats et au boulot les gars.

Alors que ses collègues d'un temps soupiraient, Zoro arqua le coin de sa lèvre. Smoker allait toujours droit au but, il était le manager parfait selon ses critères. Il appréciait quand il tombait sur lui, ce qui était plutôt rare. Smoker devait sûrement avoir un autre travail, impossible de l'imaginer passer ses journée à encadrer des jeunes pendant des inventaires. Il était bien trop compétent pour ça. Il se saisit d'un stylo, signa et s'engouffra dans les rayons. Tous les autres étaient encore d'enfiler leurs chaussures de sécurité alors qu'il commençait déjà à répertorier les articles sur le portant. Ce soir, il avait droit à la fin de la collection de printemps d'une marque qui lui semblait aussi tristement banale que les autres. Non pas qu'il était grand amateur de mode, mais bon nombre d'inventaires se déroulaient dans des boutiques de fringues et il commençait à avoir le coup d'œil.

Rapides, précis, ses mouvements étaient ceux d'un habitué. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par les bavardages de ses camarades. Plus vite ils avançaient, plus vite ils termineraient. Zoro souffla. Jamais ces abrutis ne l'intègreraient… S'ils avaient du temps à perdre, tant mieux pour eux mais lui désirait du plus profond de son être retrouver son lit. Il avait investi récemment dans un futon. Il avait été très perturbé d'apprendre que les futons était originellement indiens. Ca brisait le mythe mais bientôt, sa maison serait entièrement japonaise. Vivement qu'il mette assez de côté pour refaire sa salle de bain !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il écrasa le pied délicat d'une jeune femme à sa gauche.

\- Bordel Zoro, tu ne peux pas faire plus attention ? hurla-t-elle

Zoro ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui il avait offensé. Cette voix aigüe qui l'horripilait et la longue crinière rose qu'il captait dans son champ de vision le renseignèrent. Quelle plaie, pourquoi s'était-elle inscrite au même inventaire que lui…

\- C'est bon, désolé Perona pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil… pesta-t-il

À peine eu-t-il le temps de se remettre à l'ouvrage qu'une tornade blonde apparut à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien ma beauté ? demanda poliment le jeune homme.

\- Au moins un qui connaît les bonnes manières, non mais j'vous jure… dit-elle en fusillant Zoro de son regard le plus noir possible

\- Je suis dans le rayon juste en face de toi ma douce, si ce goujat te violente encore tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire et j'accours !

Zoro tiqua. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas. Il se retourna et fit face à des prunelles sombres qui le fixaient dangereusement.

\- C'est à moi que tu causes ? demanda-t-il au blond

\- A qui d'autre ? Non seulement avoir une telle couleur de cheveux devrait être interdite, mais en plus tu te permets de mal parler aux femmes ? Quelle fourberie c'est incroyable…

Zoro connaissait Perona, il savait que c'était un petit jeu entre eux. Ils aimaient se chercher, se trouver et se disputer. Ça leur occupait l'esprit pendant que leurs corps bipaient les articles dans une mécanique bien huilée. Jamais il ne lui aurait avoué mais au fond, il la trouvait amusante et distrayante. Visiblement, le blond ignorait tout de leur complicité puisqu'il s'était interposé. Sauf que personne n'empêchait Zoro de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il ne put résister à la provoquer davantage.

\- Elle porte des chaussures de sécurité, rétorqua-t-il sans relever l'allusion à ses cheveux verts. Elle n'a rien senti du tout, elle aime juste râler !

\- Je te demande pardon ? cria la concernée

\- Tu vois, ricana-t-il, je te l'avais dit…

\- Et en plus tu en rajoutes ? Mais vas-y attaque-toi donc à cette pauvre femme sans défense, visiblement c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! s'indigna le sauveur de Perona

L'ego de Zoro en prit un coup. Le blond pensait que c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire ? Il allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il ne fallait pas réveiller le compétiteur qui sommeillait en lui sans s'y être préparé.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? répondit-il en regardant le rayon attribué au blond. Tu parles tu parles, mais en attendant tu n'as même pas répertorié la moitié de ce que j'ai fait.

Une lueur de défi se mêla à la colère qui irradiait des yeux de son interlocuteur. Zoro l'ignorait encore mais lui non plus, il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Touché, se réjouit Zoro. L'inventaire allait enfin devenir intéressant…

\- Sans tes conneries j'en serais déjà au double. Belle déesse, si tu permets je vais de ce pas corriger les propos de ce malotru.

En adressant un dernier regard déterminé à Zoro, il fila dans le rayon d'en face et s'empressa de se mettre au travail. Son rival entendit le bruit des cintres qui grinçaient, signe qu'il avançait vite. Zoro agrippa le montant le plus proche et se cala sur son rythme. Il l'intensifia peu à peu, espérant garder son avance sur le blond. Celui-ci comprit rapidement son stratagème et accéléra brutalement, le rattrapant. Un sourire de combattant illumina les traits de Zoro. Le goût du défi l'enivrait, son sang pulsait à toute allure. Il n'allait pas perdre.

Les deux rivaux n'avaient plus qu'un portant chacun pour définitivement battre l'autre. Zoro n'avait plus qu'un vêtement à scanner lorsque ses bras furent immobilisés dans son dos. Par reflexe il envoya valser son agresseur mais c'était trop tard, le rire tonitruant de son concurrent résonnait dans le magasin.

\- Je confirme, attaquer les pauvres femmes sans défense c'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais faire !

Zoro vit rouge. Il se retourna brusquement vers la personne au sol et la saisit par le bras.

\- Mais putain Perona tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires pour une fois ?

Celle-ci lui tira la langue d'un air triomphant avant de clamer :

\- Ne sois pas mauvais perdant Zoro enfin, on se relève plus fort de ses échecs !

S'il y avait bien une chose que Zoro ne pouvait supporter, c'était qu'on bafoue sa fierté.

\- Ca ne compte pas, j'aurais gagné sans toi ! ragea-t-il sans desserrer sa prise sur son bras

\- Arrête, tu me fais mal !

Un violent coup de pied atterrit sur la main de Zoro, l'obligeant à lâcher Perona malgré sa poigne de fer. Il dissimula sa surprise derrière un masque de détermination. Il était rare que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête et parvienne à le déstabiliser.

\- Tu aggraves ton cas tête d'algues ! lança le blond

\- C'est de la triche !

\- Ce n'est certes pas une victoire dans les règles de l'art mais tu ne peux pas être si méchant envers cette jolie femme ! Elle ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès, elle a dû tomber et tenter de se rattraper à toi.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? l'incendia Zoro

\- Ca ne change rien, je t'aurais écrabouillé comme un insecte quand même. J'avais suffisamment d'avance sur toi.

Zoro ne put en entendre davantage. Il serra les poings et se mis en position de combat. Il savait se battre et n'avait pas peur. Le blond le regardait d'un œil, l'autre caché par une mèche. Son expression était sereine. Visiblement, lui aussi avait de l'expérience et il n'hésiterait pas à la mettre à l'épreuve. Ils étaient concentrés, détaillant leur adversaire et anticipant le coup qu'il porterait. La tension était palpable. Leur instinct hurlait la soif de sang, telles deux bêtes incontrôlables ils ressentaient le besoin impérieux d'imposer leur domination à l'autre.

Effrayée à l'idée de se trouver entre eux, Perona s'éloigna. Hors de question de tenter de s'interposer. Elle avait bien trop peur et elle se sentait tout de même responsable de leur conflit… Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ce qui lui semblait être une simple dispute avait pu dégénérer de la sorte. Une petite pique ne pouvait pas avoir allumé un tel brasier. Ils étaient prêts à se battre. La voix de Smoker les en dissuada.

\- Vous travaillez bien mais si le prix à payer est de nous casser les oreilles avec vos conneries non merci ! Remettez-vous au boulot immédiatement tous les trois ou ça va chauffer…

L'air menaçant de leur manager, doublé de leur conscience professionnelle acheva de les remettre au travail. Perona retourna à son poste, boudant d'avoir été remarquée au même titre que ses deux collègues. Elle qui excellait dans l'art d'en faire le moins possible sans se faire prendre, il fallait qu'elle se fasse remarquer à cause de ces deux idiots ! Pour une fois, elle se mit sérieusement au travail dans la crainte d'essuyer une nouvelle remontrance. Elle conserva néanmoins une distance de sécurité avec Zoro. Elle l'aimait bien, suffisamment pour s'autoriser à le chercher mais elle sentait qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir. Un mot et il allait définitivement devenir incontrôlable.

Une colère sourde grognait toujours dans le ventre de Zoro. Un dernier regard entre les deux jeunes hommes scella la promesse implicite qu'ils venaient de faire : ils règleraient ça en sortant…

* * *

\- Et merde !

Le blond s'était précipité dans les vestiaires pour se changer lorsqu'une notification avait éclairé l'écran de son téléphone. En raison de travaux sur les voies, son dernier train était dans dix minutes… Déchiré entre son honneur face à Zoro et sa colocataire qui l'attendait pour manger, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Tant pis pour cette tête de gazon, les femmes sont avant tout ma priorité lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Sans plus attendre, il passa sa sacoche par-dessus sa tête et boutonna sa chemise en courant vers la gare.

* * *

Zoro patientait déjà depuis plus de vingt minutes sous la pluie des premiers beaux jours. Il ferma les paupières et savoura les gouttes qui coulaient le long de sa mâchoire. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de se battre sous la pluie. Il avait connu pire. Il avait hâte de régler son compte à l'autre coureur de jupons. Celui-ci devait sûrement être en train de s'échauffer, ce qui l'excitait davantage. Il viendrait. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Un tel regard déterminé, il savait le reconnaître quand il le voyait. C'était celui d'un battant. Concentré, il n'entendit pas Perona s'approcher de lui, ses talons claquant pourtant bruyamment au sol.

\- Si c'est Sanji que tu attends, tu perds ton temps. Il a filé dès qu'il a fini.

Zoro comprit immédiatement à qui elle faisait allusion. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Pour une fois qu'il croisait un mec qui semblait avoir des couilles, celui-ci se dérobait à la première occasion. L'adrénaline qui l'avait saisi retomba aussitôt. Il se sentait trahi d'avoir un tant soit peu placé son estime en ce jeune homme. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si doué que ça pour cerner les gens…

\- C'est un mec bien. Contrairement à toi, lui doit savoir que se battre ne sert à rien.

\- Je m'en fous, grogna Zoro.

\- Tu sais, rajouta Perona, je le croise de temps en temps. Il fait beaucoup d'inventaires mais jamais aux mêmes heures. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie pour avoir un emploi du temps aussi instable. Étudiant ? Je ne pense pas, les cours sont fixés pour le semestre… Mais quand même il fait jeune, en fait c'est bien possible qu'il soit étudiant.

Zoro ne l'écoutait déjà plus et la planta avec son parapluie devant le centre commercial pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Il déposa d'un geste rageur sa sacoche sur le siège passager qui était vide, démarra le moteur et enclencha la marche arrière pour sortir du parking. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le rond-point et roulait plus vite qu'il ne le devrait sur la route humide, une seule pensée résonnait en lui. Sanji. Ce lâche s'appelait Sanji.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre est à votre goût !**

 **Je réponds toujours aux reviews donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine mes mugilecteurs !**


	2. Deux vies, deux soirées, un même constat

**Bien le bonjour chers mugilecteurs !**

 **Le deuxième chapitre de L'Inventaire arrive ce matin car je doute avoir du temps pour le poster demain...**

 **Un grand merci à Mancho, qui a laissé officiellement la première review sur cette histoire ! Sincèrement ravie que tu aies retrouvé les personnages et leurs relations, c'est mon objectif. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- C'est quoi cette merde là ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais servir ça aux clients ? C'est dégueulasse !

Zeff était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Sanji était ravi. Plus les injures étaient cuisantes, plus le patron du restaurant où il travaillait en alternance lui montrait qu'il était satisfait.

\- C'est l'âge qui doit gâter tes papilles, vieux bouc, ma soupe n'a jamais été aussi bonne !

\- Dégage de ma cuisine au lieu de fanfaronner Sanji. Il est 22 heures tu as fini, tu sais que je ne supporte pas ta sale gueule alors ne t'avise pas de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Sanji lui jeta son tablier à la figure pour le faire taire avant de se laver les mains. Il était intraitable sur l'hygiène. Il passa la porte en remerciant silencieusement Zeff de lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Quand il cuisinait, il perdait la notion du temps. Son patron savait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans les transports en commun et il ne voulait pas qu'il manque le RER qui le ramènerait chez lui. Malgré les apparences, c'était un homme au grand cœur qui aurait été capable de se manger une jambe pour sauver les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Le cuisinier blond sortit une cigarette de son paquet et la porta à sa bouche en marchant dans Paris. Il l'alluma et savoura la première bouffée qui avait le talent de le détendre après les longues journées de travail. Sans ralentir le rythme de ses pas, il profita de la vue. La capitale française avait toujours le don de le fasciner. Surtout la nuit. Il aperçut un couple qui s'embrassait tendrement à côté d'un réverbère. Ça aurait fait une photographie de carte postale. Sanji se prit à rêver du jour où lui aussi rencontrerait l'amour de sa vie. L'amour avec un grand A, celui qui le transporterait et l'emporterait dans un tourbillon de délicieuses sensations.

Il jeta sa cigarette terminée et éteinte à la poubelle et descendit les escaliers menant au quai. Les gares parisiennes n'avaient plus de secret pour lui, il était capable de s'y repérer les yeux fermés. Il longea les voies pour se placer face à la deuxième rame du métro. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il n'arrive, bondé. Jeudi soir, les soirées étudiantes faisaient des ravages. Il entra tant bien que mal en serrant son sac contre lui et dut supporter l'haleine âcre de la personne qui était à quelques millimètres de ses narines. La pratique de la cuisine avait affiné ses sens et son odorat était décuplé. Que c'était désagréable à ce moment précis…

Au bout de quelques pénibles stations, il put enfin descendre. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone. 22h37. Il accéléra le pas. Il tourna la tête à gauche et scruta le panneau d'affichage. Comme il s'en doutait, son train était déjà à quai. Il entama une course folle, ponctuée de mots d'amour pour les femmes qu'il bousculait par mégarde et sauta dans son RER au moment où la fermeture des portes s'enclenchait. Il s'écroula sur un siège, à bout de souffle. Son train allait dans un coin tellement paumé qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que toutes les places soient occupées.

Il fit un tour sur les réseaux sociaux pour occuper la petite heure qu'il devait passer. Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook, il était complètement accro. Sur Messenger, il vit que ses amis s'impatientaient. Il leur répondit qu'il ne pourrait pas les rejoindre bien que le cœur y était. Sanji avait l'habitude de peu dormir, mais ce soir il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer au moins cinq heures.

Il alluma une cigarette en marchant jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amie d'enfance. Elle lui avait fait la guerre pour qu'il cesse de fumer à l'intérieur… En digne gentleman qu'il était, il avait bien évidemment accepté. Il s'empressa de la terminer pour avoir le temps d'en fumer une dernière avant de rentrer. Une bonne partie de sa paye y passait mais tant pis, il devait s'autoriser ce luxe pour tenir.

Il glissa silencieusement la clef dans la serrure avant de se faufiler dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit. Il remarqua à la subtile odeur de mandarine s'échappant de la salle de bain que Nami était rentrée. Il éclaira le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre avec la lampe torche de son téléphone pour ne pas réveiller sa princesse. La lumière de leur petit salon s'alluma brutalement et Sanji sursauta.

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre ces précautions Sanji, tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à dormir tant que tu n'es pas rentré soupira doucement la jolie rousse. Tu as fait vite ce soir !

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa charmante colocataire. Des pieds d'une blancheur parfaite, des jambes élancées, des hanches à se damner, une taille de guêpe, une poitrine avantageuse, un cou gracieux et des cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos… Elle était absolument divine.

\- Oui, pour une fois les trains ont bien roulé. Il est nouveau ce pyjama ma Nami chérie ?

\- Comme d'habitude, rien ne t'échappe. En effet c'est la première fois que je le porte. Je l'ai reçu en cadeau après avoir passé une grosse commande, lui avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Si Sanji était accro à la nicotine et à son téléphone, Nami ne pouvait vivre sans shopping. Cela renvoyait au monde l'image d'un binôme superficiel et ils s'en amusaient. L'affection qui les unissait n'était jamais montrée au grand jour. Ils étaient bien trop pudiques.

\- Nami chérie, je te trouve encore plus belle que d'habitude ! s'enthousiasma Sanji

\- C'est gentil Sanji mais je sais que c'est faux, j'ai les yeux cernés et les mains abimées à force d'avoir écrit pendant mes partiels. Tu passes vraiment pour le stéréotype du meilleur ami gay…

\- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? s'offusqua Sanji

La rousse lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de retourner dans son antre.

\- Je suis exténuée, je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Bonne nuit Sanji.

\- Bonne nuit ma mellorine d'amour.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Nami en entendant ce surnom. Sanji était si tendre avec elle, il méritait de recevoir la même tendresse de la part de quelqu'un. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne parvenait pas à le caser. Les rendez-vous arrangés qu'elle organisait tombaient à l'eau parce qu'il était retardé par l'école ou les transports et quand il parvenait à s'y rendre, il supprimait le numéro de la personne en décrétant que ce n'était pas l'amour de sa vie. Ce qu'il pouvait être fleur bleue, à force de chercher la perfection Nami redoutait qu'il finisse seul. Cette option était inenvisageable, son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas rester célibataire pour l'éternité. Elle non plus d'ailleurs…

* * *

Zoro était mécontent de ses élèves. Ils étaient particulièrement dissipés ce soir. Les parents entraient peu à peu dans le dojo pour récupérer leurs progénitures. Avec soulagement, il constata que tous étaient arrivés.

\- En position de salut !

Tout en se bousculant, les enfants se saluèrent et coururent dans les bras de leurs parents. L'oncle de l'un d'entre eux vint le voir.

\- Bonjour Zoro.

\- Bonjour Kinemon.

Zoro espérait qu'il ne le retienne pas longtemps. C'était un passionné de kendo et il avait inscrit son neveu dans le club dès que son âge le lui avait permis afin qu'il marche dans ses pas. Momonosuke était cependant un enfant têtu qui refusait catégoriquement toute forme d'autorité. Malgré les années qui passaient, il prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer le professeur que tous les autres craignaient. Il progressait pourtant. Zoro se reconnaissait en lui. Tête brûlée mais qui écoute et retient sans en avoir l'air…

\- Ca a été avec Momonosuke ce soir ? demanda Kinemon

\- Pas pire que d'habitude.

Face aux yeux anxieux du responsable de l'enfant, Zoro comprit qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse laconique.

\- Les autres élèves étaient turbulents ce soir. Lui aussi l'était, mais dans son coin. Il ne participe pas aux pitreries des autres et fait exprès de les taper avec son arme en bambou quand il sait que je le regarde.

\- Je me doute bien que vous devez passer plus de temps à le cadrer que les autres, culpabilisa Kinemon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Zoro d'un air confiant. Je suis patient. Un jour viendra où il n'aura plus ce besoin démentiel de reconnaissance. Et je vous promets qu'il passera un grand cap dans son parcours de kenshi.

\- Merci Zoro, vous êtes un bon professeur. Nous sommes pressés ce soir, mais nous terminerons cette discussion la prochaine fois. Au revoir ! le salua-t-il

Il partit en trombe avec Momonosuke sous le bras. Zoro avait échappé aux grandes eaux ce soir… Il était prof de kendo, pas thérapeute familial ! Il se changea prestement pour aller à un anniversaire surprise prévu depuis longtemps. Quelle idée d'organiser une soirée en pleine semaine… Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais laisser son meilleur ami organiser un événement mais par manque de temps, il l'avait exceptionnellement laissé faire. Il croisa les doigts en priant pour avoir bien mis les cadeaux dans le coffre et il ferma le dojo à clef. La nuit promettait d'être longue !

* * *

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et Zoro enchaînait sa troisième bouteille. Il contempla ses amis écroulés sur le canapé, se battant pour la dernière part de pizza avec une ardeur décuplée par l'alcool. Ils étaient restés de grands enfants. Ils buvaient à outrance sans jamais s'imposer de limites. Zoro paria mentalement sur son meilleur ami, Luffy. Quand il était question de nourriture, plus rien de l'arrêtait. Sans surprise, celui-ci bondit sur les restes de pizza que Franky approchait irrévocablement vers sa bouche et les engloutit.

\- Alors, c'est qui le roi de la pizza ? demanda-t-il en riant

\- Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire qu'on fête Luffy, le réprimanda Franky, tu aurais pu être plus aimable pour une fois !

\- Ce n'est pas le tien non plus alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aurais plus que moi. Et puis on est quand même chez mon grand-père !

Zoro ne comprenait pas comment Luffy avait fait pour que Garp accepte qu'il y organise une soirée. La réponse la plus probable était que Luffy ne l'avait pas prévenu… Zoro contempla le salon dans lequel ils étaient installés. Des cadavres de bières traînaient un peu partout, des verres étaient cassés et il avait l'impression qu'une chaise était plus penchée d'un côté que de l'autre. Les autres dormiraient toute la journée le lendemain et remettraient ça le soir, il en était persuadé. Il allait se taper le ménage avec les survivants le samedi…

\- C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! cria Luffy en sautant partout

Zoro sortit du sac caché derrière le sofa trois beaux paquets. Il espérait que ça leur plairait... Usopp, ayant deviné son geste, se précipita vers lui et se mit au garde à vous. Usopp était un jeune garçon timide la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Au collège, ils s'étaient retrouvés au sport ensemble et Zoro avait fait un plaquage quelque peu violent au pauvre adolescent. Il s'en était tiré avec un bras en écharpe pendant trois mois. Afin de punir le kenshi, les professeurs avaient à l'unanimité décidé de lui attribuer le rôle de scribe pour son camarade. Malgré les plaintes de Zoro, il s'y était tenu. Il assumait toujours ses erreurs.

Forcément, trois mois de cohabitation forcée en classe ça tisse des liens. Usopp, par sa bonne volonté à toute épreuve teintée de maladresse, avait su toucher Zoro. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter en-dehors des cours et c'est tout naturellement que Luffy avait intégré le craintif Usopp à ses projets de sorties plus fous les uns que les autres.

\- Mon brave Zoro, dit Usopp en prenant une pose théâtrale, je veux bien me dévouer pour te décharger de ce si lourd poids que tu tiens entre tes mains.

Amusé, Zoro lui tendit un paquet. Tous les autres formèrent un cercle autour de lui afin de guetter sa réaction.

\- Il a quand même une forme assez étrange, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le concerné.

Il le déballa hâtivement et ses yeux s'embuèrent en découvrant le précieux objet.

\- Un arc Oneida… Mais ça coûte au moins 500 euros ! Et vu la qualité de celui-ci, vous avez tapé dans le haut de gamme. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux vous remercier, mais sachez que le grand Usopp va en faire bon usage.

Comblés, ses amis applaudirent cette vague d'émotion. Moins expansifs, Brook et Jinbe se saisirent de leurs paquets. À peine Brook eut-il le temps de toucher les nouvelles cordes à destination de son violon que Luffy tenta d'étrangler Zoro par derrière avec celles-ci.

\- Mais tu es complètement malade ça ne va pas ! s'offusqua Zoro, toujours pas habitué aux surprises que lui réservait son meilleur ami

\- J'ai vu qu'ils faisaient ça dans les films pour tuer leurs ennemis. Trop classe non ? s'extasia Luffy

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi et ils font ça avec des cordes à piano, pas des cordes à violon ! s'indigna Zoro

Se chamaillant de plus belle avec Brook qui tentait coûte que coûte de récupérer son présent, ils ne virent pas Jinbe poser sur eux un regard protecteur. Bien plus âgé qu'eux tous, il était l'équivalent pour eux d'un ange gardien qui devinait toujours à l'avance le pétrin dans lequel ils allaient se fourrer et qui s'empressait d'aller les sauver. Il caressait du bout des doigts sa nouvelle planche de surf. Il était très heureux mais il avait trop de retenue pour le montrer comme Usopp. Il glissa un sourire de remerciement à Robin, la seule qui le regardait. Elle plissa les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté, un tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle s'amusait.

Franky se jeta dans la bagarre en entraînant Usopp et c'est les corps emmêlés qu'ils finirent par s'allonger. Zoro savoura cet instant de répit.

\- Au fait les amis… J'ai rendez-vous avec Kaya ce week-end avoua Usopp, rouge pivoine.

\- C'est super ! Il faut absolument que tu passes chez moi avant afin que je te remette en beauté, lança Franky.

\- C'est très gentil Franky mais je crois que je préfère me montrer à elle sous mon visage habituel. J'ai envie qu'elle m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, tu vois ?

Franky ne sembla pas remarquer les regards complices que s'échangeaient ses amis sur son style vestimentaire et se moucha d'émotion dans la veste cintrée de Brook, qui lui cria dessus et tenta à son tour de s'essuyer sur Luffy.

Zoro regarda Usopp et hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Kaya était une fille agréable, douce et souriante.

\- Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, affirma Zoro.

\- Dis Zoro, demanda Luffy en se dépêtrant du début de bagarre, tu crois à l'âme sœur toi ?

Perplexe face à cette question, Zoro ne put que répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas, Luffy. Je pense qu'il y a des personnes qui peuvent marquer ta vie un temps mais qu'en évoluant, vous ne vous apportez plus rien. Alors il faut accepter de laisser partir l'autre car s'accrocher n'est jamais bon.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Law ?

Zoro grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans cette explication. Il avait soigneusement évité le sujet mais il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux questions de ses amis plus longtemps.

\- Bon, qui met au four les prochaines pizzas ? demanda Luffy

Surpris, Zoro constata que son ami lui avait tourné le dos pour poser la question aux autres. Il lui montrait qu'il respectait son besoin de temps et de silence. Zoro le remercia mentalement. Il avait des amis formidables, il était passionné par le kendo, il arrivait à rembourser le prêt pour sa maison. Il s'en tirait bien du haut de ses vingt-trois ans.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour le combler, le vide oppressant qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ne semblait pas décidé à le quitter.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous du parallèle entre les soirées de Zoro et Sanji ? Des gros plans sur leurs pensées ?**

 **Hâte de lire vos avis !**

 **A bientôt dans les reviews !**


	3. Tu montes

**Bonjour mes mugilecteurs !**

 **Merci pour vos mises en alerte de la fiction et vos reviews !**

 **J'y réponds maintenant car certaines questions peuvent vous intéresser :**

 **Siriana2526 : Merci pour ce gentil commentaire ! Le Law/Zoro j'en ai lu assez peu et c'était bien souvent dans des OS au rating M bien justifié. Effectivement, tu découvriras plus tard quel lien ils ont partagé... Ou partagent encore eheh. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Mancho : Encore merci pour tes reviews constructives et régulières ! D'après Oda-sensei, Usopp est né le 1r avril, Jinbe le 2 et Brook le 3. Suivant de très près les scans, j'ai compté Jinbe comme membre de l'équipage à part entière. Et ça vous donne un indice sur la temporalité de la fiction ! Quant à Sanji et Zoro... C'est une fiction romance avec un pairing donc tu soulignes très justement que la suite est prévisible mais... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Pour combien de temps ? J'espère arriver à te surprendre au fil des chapitres ;).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Zoro émit un long bâillement en achevant enfin son créneau devant le supermarché où il était garé. Il était assez rare qu'on lui propose un inventaire le samedi soir mais quand cela arrivait, il n'était pas contre le salaire attractif…

Il était épuisé. Comme il s'en était douté, il avait passé sa journée à remettre en état la maison du grand-père de Luffy, Garp. Grand, aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la moustache fière, il savait se faire respecter. Le charisme de ce militaire haut gradé impressionnait toute la brochette de jeunes, comme il aimait les appeler, sans exception. Bien qu'il apprécie les amis de Luffy, il manifestait son affection par des menaces et parfois des coups. Zoro sourit en songeant que tout son entourage était pudique et exprimait ses sentiments avec retenue.

En pénétrant dans le magasin, il se surprit à chercher des yeux une tête blonde. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur altercation et il ne parvenait pas à dépasser le goût amer qui lui restait au fond de la gorge. Ce Sanji ne lui devait pourtant rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Il n'aurait pas dû miser un tant soit peu sur une personne extérieure à son entourage. La morale qu'il retenait était qu'il n'avait pas à chercher à se sociabiliser. Ses amis étaient visiblement les seuls individus dignes de confiance.

Après avoir signé le contrat et présenté son badge, Zoro s'activa pour tenter de chasser la fatigue. Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait dormir.

\- Salut Zoro ! chantonna une voix féminine

\- Ah Perona… C'est toi, dit Zoro d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui scannait les articles à ses côtés lui asséna un coup avec sa maigre force sur le bras.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de me voir ! Ne serait-ce par politesse ! Tu pourrais lancer un oh Perona comme tu es encore plus magnifique que d'habitude ! Ou même divine si tu veux. Tu aurais pu me dire que ma nouvelle nuance de coloration est jolie car tu ne sembles pas l'avoir remarqué mais oui, j'ai changé de coloration ! Vu tes cheveux, je pensais que nous pourrions échanger nos astuces et bons plans !

Tandis que Perona continuait à s'exciter, Zoro déconnecta son cerveau. Il continua son travail machinalement, bercé par la plus ou moins douce voix de sa collègue. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient amis mais il l'appréciait tout particulièrement. À bien y réfléchir, il ne savait rien d'elle. Perona parlait beaucoup pour rien dire mais en réalité, elle confiait peu de choses sur sa vie personnelle. Il changea de rayon pour s'attaquer aux boîtes de conserve. À cet instant, il releva la tête et se figea devant une silhouette connue à l'autre bout du magasin. Sanji. Malgré la distance, Zoro constata que les cernes qui encadraient ses yeux étaient plus grandes que les siennes. Il avait bien dû faire la fête la veille…

Il se demanda quel genre de soirée pouvait passer le blond. À la façon dont il s'était empressé de défendre Perona par manque de discernement, il passait sûrement ses soirées à courir après des filles qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Quelle façon de draguer passée de mode ! Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu miser sur cet abruti…

Il n'irait pas lui parler. Sanji avait perdu toute considération pour Zoro. Il n'était pas digne de respect.

Perona suivit le regard de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami capillaire et s'écarta.

\- Tu fais vraiment peur Zoro quand tu prends ce visage neutre…

Zoro ne parut pas déconcerté par la remarque de sa collègue. Il savait qu'il faisait peur. Il était peu expressif, mais ses amis savaient lire en lui. Cependant, quand il était sérieux il était impossible de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Même Luffy n'y parvenait pas et préférait le laisser seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Sanji était épuisé. Bien que son patron respecte la loi, à savoir un jour de repos par semaine, Sanji n'avait pas profité d'une vraie journée de tranquillité depuis longtemps. Il devait réviser ses cours de nutrition et diététique en raison des partiels qui arrivaient à grands pas et, comme si être en alternance ne suffisait pas, il devait compléter ses fins de mois par des petits boulots. Impossible de s'engager dans un travail régulier : ses horaires au restaurant changeaient sans cesse. Les inventaires étaient pour lui la solution miracle, il s'inscrivait la veille pour une mission sans obligation d'en faire d'autres aux mêmes horaires la fois suivante.

Cette fois, il avait dû traverser Paris pour arriver de l'autre côté de la banlieue. Il était quelques stations de RER plus loin que la fois où il avait failli se battre avec l'homme à l'étrange chevelure verte. Un pincement au cœur le prit en y repensant. Il culpabilisait de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout, lui qui se vantait d'être une épaule fiable pour les princesses qui l'entouraient.

Il attendait Zoro devant le supermarché. C'était un homme d'honneur, il devait s'expliquer avec lui. Il s'alluma une cigarette et par reflexe il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il ouvrit son application pour se déplacer et chercha à quelle heure était le prochain train. Il n'était que 23 heures, il avait regardé avant de partir et le dernier était à un peu moins de minuit. La plateforme n'affichait aucun résultat. Perplexe, il passa directement par le site officiel de la SNCF. La réponse à ce problème assombrit son regard.

« En raison de personnes sur les voies, nous vous annonçons que votre ligne ne sera pas desservie jusqu'à demain. Nos agents œuvrent pour rétablir la situation dans les plus brefs délais. »

Sanji était effaré. Les pensées les plus sombres le traversèrent. Des personnes sur les voies ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas aller se suicider ailleurs ? Il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur sa carte pour dormir dans un hôtel. Il allait devoir trouver des équivalences en Noctilien, ce qui allait le faire rentrer chez lui au petit matin. Il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir l'émotion qui le submergeait. Il devait vitre trouver le côté positif de la situation. Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Au moins il pourrait récupérer toute la journée, Nami y veillerait. Tant pis pour ses révisions, il irait aux partiels au talent.

Sanji arrivait au bout de sa résistance physique et psychologique. Nami veillait sur lui comme une mère veillerait sur son fils. Il était chanceux de partager le quotidien d'une femme aussi exceptionnelle.

Il aperçut une tête verte sous la lueur d'un réverbère. Il l'interpella en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Zoro !

Le concerné lui jeta un regard détaché et, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, poursuivit sa route.

\- Zoro, il faut qu'on parle, poursuivit Sanji.

Face au mutisme de son interlocuteur, Sanji le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

\- Il faut qu'on parle S'il te plait, articula-t-il difficilement.

Zoro le regarda et lui lança :

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Eh bien moi j'ai des choses à te dire.

Zoro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'essayait plus de partir, c'était déjà un bon début. Sanji écrasa sa cigarette et en ralluma une autre pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je ne voulais pas fuir la dernière fois. J'habite de l'autre côté de Paris et mon dernier train pour rentrer chez moi partait dix minutes plus tard. Il fallait que je parte vite, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends que tu es parti oui.

\- Mais tu as entendu mon explication ? s'impatienta Sanji

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème, quand tu prends des engagements tu dois les tenir.

Sanji explosa.

\- Mais putain tu ne connais rien à ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je ne tiens pas mes engagements ?

\- Si tu ne les tiens pas avec tes adversaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les tiendrais avec tes amis. Vu ton comportement, je doute que tu en aies, répliqua Zoro.

Cette réplique cinglante eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Sanji. Il tira une longue bouffée de nicotine pour se calmer. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre la face.

\- Tu as raison.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon comportement, puisque tu sembles si bien connaître ma vie, poursuivit Sanji. Je suis dans une école de cuisine qui me fout une pression pas possible chaque semestre car ils en dégagent à chaque fois. Le restaurant dans lequel je suis en alternance me fait bosser comme un dingue et pour ne pas laisser ma colocataire gâcher son année, après être entrée dans le master de cartographie de ses rêves, je fais des inventaires pour finir de payer le loyer chaque moi. Donc tu as raison oui, j'ai peu d'amis car je n'ai pas le temps d'en avoir.

\- Je m'en tape de tes histoires, répondit un Zoro de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La voix de Sanji s'étrangla.

\- Et puis ma famille, je ne peux pas compter sur elle pour m'aider. J'ai vingt-trois ans et je trime pour joindre les deux bouts et soutenir ma colocataire alors me battre avec toi, désolé ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je devais rentrer pour prendre soin d'elle, elle ne dort pas tant que je ne suis pas rentré.

\- On a le même âge, constata Zoro qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Mais putain c'est tout ce que tu as dire ? hurla soudainement Sanji

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ? répondit Zoro

Un long silence électrique s'installa entre eux. Qui donna le premier coup ? Eux-mêmes ne sauraient le dire. Zoro tentait de contenir la force des jambes de Sanji, qui cherchaient à l'accrocher pour le faire chuter. Il était rapide. Mais l'âme du kenshi restait en veille au fond de Zoro. Ce n'était pas un combat pour mesurer sa force à l'autre.

Sanji avait besoin d'exprimer son mal-être.

Et Zoro l'accepta.

Il se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi jugé le cuisinier. Il se sentait comme un gamin riche qui reprocherait à un autre de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner faire tous les manèges. Mais c'était impensable pour Zoro de l'avouer. Il était plus à l'aise pour communiquer avec son corps qu'avec la parole. Sans répliquer, il laissait Sanji se défoulant en se contenant simplement de se protéger.

Épuisé, Sanji se recula. Il avait bien vu que Zoro ne rentrait pas pleinement dans le combat.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Zoro et la douceur qu'ils dégageaient le fit vaciller. Ce n'était pas la pitié. C'était du respect mêlé à de l'empathie. Sanji fut soulagé que Zoro ait compris mais en même temps surpris de cette tendresse. Il n'en attendait pas tant. Il se sentit rougir et préféra changer de sujet.

Brisant l'intensité de cet échange, il demanda :

\- Au fait, tu sais où est l'arrêt de Noctilien le plus proche ici ?

Zoro se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêné.

\- Je me déplace en voiture donc j'en sais rien. Il y en a un à quelques kilomètres d'ici, je l'ai pris quand j'étais ado mais je ne me souviens plus de son emplacement.

Sanji tenta de masquer sa déception.

\- C'est pas grave, merci quand même.

Sanji faisait tourner son mégot entre ses doigts, gêné de ce silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il leva timidement les yeux vers Zoro, l'air tout aussi perdu que lui.

Sanji décida de couper court.

\- J'y vais. Salut, dit-il avant de tourner le dos à Zoro et s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Zoro retourna dans sa voiture et alluma le contact. Il aurait aimé échanger plus avec le blond. Il avait encore ce goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas amer. Il retourna la situation dans tous les sens en cherchant désespérément une conduite à tenir. Une idée émergea et se fraya un chemin parmi les autres, jusqu'à chuchoter à sa conscience.

Zoro sourit et d'un regard déterminé, baissa le frein à main et passa la première. Il avança dans le parking et chercha la silhouette de Sanji. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, sur la route.

Il ralentit en arrivant à son niveau. Sanji s'arrêta et glissa un regard inquisiteur sur le propriétaire de la voiture. Sûr de lui, Zoro lui dit :

\- Tu montes.

* * *

 **... Tadaam fin du chapitre ! En plein suspense, c'est mal je sais mais j'ai très envie de découvrir vos hypothèses !**

 **Que compte faire Zoro ?**

 **Quelle sera la réaction de Sanji ?**

 **Comment va évoluer leur relation ?**

 **En attendant la semaine prochaine, écrivez-moi dans les reviews quelles sont vos réponses ! Je les attends avec impatience !**


End file.
